


Sister's in the Title

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron "accidentally" come across some news





	Sister's in the Title

**Author's Note:**

> For precious-xoxo22 on Tumblr: "Liv gets a boyfriend without telling her brothers and they find out by "accidentally" reading her texts and everyone is mad at each other" & Anon on Tumblr: absolutely loved ur fics last march!! after last night’s ep, i’d of loved to have seen robert being as (if not more) protective as aaron!! maybe a lil story where they spot liv speaking to jacob, or someone starts hitting on her?? X
> 
> I like to think I did a perfect combo of the two so I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! <3

Now their intention was never to snoop and they did trust her 100% it was the boy in her life they didn’t trust. It was a Saturday morning when it happened Robert and Aaron were sat at the kitchen table having their breakfast when Liv made her way down her phone in hand.

“Morning,” She said making her way to the cupboard pulling a bowl from it for cereal.

“Morning,” Robert replied looking back at the teen.

“You’re up early,” Aaron added. 

“Yeah, meeting up with Gabby and Jacob a little later,” she explained joining the two at the table with the bowl of cereal, reaching for the milk that was sat in the middle of the table, pouring it in. 

“Anything fun planned?” Robert questioned.

“Not really no, probably just gonna go to the café for a bit,” she replied. “Maybe go see a film later, what about you guys?”

“Going over to the pub aren’t we,” Aaron replied looking over at Robert.

“Bit early for drinks,” she commented.

“We’re helping Paddy and Chas with a clear out,” Robert replied. “Don’tknow why you agreed, I could still be in bed right now.”

“Uhm, excuse me ‘Mr. I’m up before the crack of dawn’,” Aaron argued.

“I don’t always get up early?”

“Why do you think I don’t set my alarms for the morning anymore?” Aaron questioned.

The banter was short-lived, “muppets,” they heard Liv laughingly mutter.

“You alright?” Robert questioned. 

“What?” Liv replied looking up from her phone, “Sorry group chat with Jacob and Gabs,” she explained before replying to the message.Placing the phone aside as she turned her attention back to her breakfast, shoving a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. A couple of minutes past as the three sat in silence finishing up their breakfast when Liv got another message, she sighed. 

“Something wrong?” Aaron questioned.

“Just Gabby she can’t find her favorite shirt at her‘s she thinks she left here after she stayed over the other night,” she explained. “But I’ve not seen it,” she went on as she got another message. Liv sighed placing her phone on the table getting up and heading towards the stairs. The two looked at each other.

“So she’s still hanging out with… Jacob,” Aaron stated.

“We knew that though,” Robert agreed. 

“And it’s not like she’s sneaking out to see him… she told us,” Aaron continued 

“Right, plus Gabby’s gonna be there.”

Liv’s phone went off again and again and again. Robert and Aaron both looked over noticing that her screen hadn’t locked yet. Aaron reached for the phone tapping on the screen so it wouldn’t lock, placing it in front of him and Robert.

“You’re not gonna read them are ya?” Robert questioned Aaron.

“No, I mean she may be talking to me but it doesn’t mean that she’s not still annoyed at me about the other week,” he explained. “Could you imagine if she caught me going through her phone?”

“Good.”

“You read them,” Aaron whispered to Robert pushing the phone over

“What? She’s your sister,” Robert whispered back pushing the phone towards his husband.

“She’s your sister too,” Aaron threw back.

“Yeah, Sister-in-law.”

“Sister’s in the title ain’t it?” 

“If you want to see what they said just read them, stop being a baby,” Robert replied shoving the phone in Aaron’s hand.

“Says the man refusing to do it.”

Robert stared at Aaron, “Just do it quick, before she comes back down,” Aaron replied glancing over to the stairs.

Robert hesitated before sighing and grabbing the phone tapping on the screen to brighten it.

“Well go on, what does it say” Aaron questioned.

“Give me a second will you!”

_Gabs_

_do rob & aaron know u two ran actual thing_

_Jacob_

_no, she’s waiting to tell them_

_Gabs_

_is that smart_

_Jacob_

_we’re gonna tell them just haven’t yet_

“Well?” Aaron questioned.

“Well…” Robert started. “Apparently, Jacob and Liv are an _actual_ _thing_ now,” he explained.

“What?” Aaron questioned with a frown. “Since when?” He added grabbing Liv’s phone from his husband’s hand scrolling throw the messages. 

“Rob? Aaron?” Liv called from upstairs.Aaron quickly shut off the screen placing it back where it was. “Are you two deaf?” She questioned making her way down the stairs.

“Sorry,” Robert replied clearing his throat. “What’s up?”

“There’s nothing in the wash is there?” She asked making her way over to the machine to find it empty.

Her phone chimed again, she made her way over grabbing it, “I told her,” Liv replied to herself after reading the message. “She found it,” she told the two. “Right, I’m gonna go change,” she said before making her way back upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing after lunch when Robert made his way into the Café, under strict instructions by Chas to get the coffees and get back, he made his way in to find Jacob and Liv sat off in the corner laughing at something that was on the boy’s phone.

“Alright?” Robert asked making his way over.

“Yeah,” Liv replied. “you?”

“Coffee run,” Robert explained.

“Right,” Liv replied turning her attention back to the phone, quickly noticing that Robert was taking a seat across from them. She looked up frowning, “So, no Gabby?” Robert questioned.

“Bernice needed her to help out at the salon,” Jacob replied. 

“That’s nice of her, helping out her mum,” Robert replied. 

“Weren’t you here to get coffees?” Liv asked.   
“Can I sit down for a minute, Chas has had me and Aaron going all morning,” he explained.

“Well can’t you go sit somewhere else?” Liv asked.

“You wouldn’t want to go order those coffees for me?” He asked.

“You’re joking?”

“Oh come on, my feet are killing me and we still have loads to get done at the pub,” he argued holding his card out for her.

Liv stared at the older man, “What do you want?” She replied with a sigh.

“You’re a legend, you are!” Robert replied with a smirk. “Just two Americanos, a cappuccino, and a black coffee,” he added. “Unless you two want something?”

“I could go for a milkshake,” Jacob replied. 

“Yeah, go on,” Robert stated with an exaggerated smile.

Liv frowned before making her way to the counter to order. Robert looked back once he saw that Liv was distracted ordering he quickly made his way over to sit next to the teen.

“You alright?” Jacob asked.

Robert nodded his head in response. “So you and Liv?” He stated. 

Jacob frowned, “She told you?” Jacob realizing what Robert was getting at.

“Not exactly,” Robert replied. 

“Then how?” Jacob asked with a frown. 

“I have my ways,” he explained. “So how long have you two been an _‘actual thing’_?”

“Have you been reading her messages?” Jacob asked. 

“What? No,” he replied defensively. 

“You have, haven’t ya,” the teen challenged. 

“That’s not the point,” Robert argued. 

“I thought you were cool with me and Liv,” Jacob replied. “You were on Liv’s side when Aaron was chucking me out,” he added.

“Well one of us had to be level headed,” Robert remarked. “Look, Jacob, I’m sure you’re a nice enough bloke but you see Liv is amazing and has had her fair share of crap thrown at her these past couples of years and that’s why Aaron was the way he was with ya,” He explained.

“Yeah, I…I get that.”

“It’s what big brothers do,” he explained. “Protectiveness comes with the job description,” he added. 

Liv looked back staring at the two, Robert just waved with a smile before returning his attention to the teen. “That’s why I’m here,” he explained. “And I’m only gonna say this once… if you hurt her, break her heart or do anything to upset her, you won’t just have Aaron to worry about.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Just making sure we're on the same page is all,” Robert simply explained. “Do I make myself clear?” He asked.

Jacob didn’t say anything at first.

“This is where you say ‘ _Yes, Robert, crystal clear’,_ ’ Robert replied.

“Yeah,” Jacob replied. “Consider myself warned.”

“Good lad,” Robert said padding him on the arm. Liv made her way over with the take-a-way tray filled with Robert’s orders. “Everything okay?” She asked handing Robert the tray and his card.

“Yeah of course,” Robert replied as he stood taking the tray, shoving his card into his pocket. “Decided against ordering?” He asked Liv. 

“Brenda said she’d bring them over for us,” she explained. 

“Right, I best be off,” he told the teens. “Before Aaron comes looking for me and finds out that I’ve been skiving,” he added before making his way past Liv and out the Café.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way into the backroom of the Pub to find Aaron, Paddy and Chas digging through a bunch of boxes.

“You alright?” Aaron questioned his husband. 

‘Yeah, fine.”

“We’re they busy?” Chas asked.

“Something like that,” Robert replied placing the hot drinks on the kitchen table. The back door swung open. 

“You went through my phone!” Aaron, Paddy, and Chas turned to see a seething Liv.

“Uh…” Robert began unsure what to say looking to Aaron for help.

“You told her?” Aaron asked.

“You knew?!’” Liv nearly screamed.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Robert stated before pointing at Aaron.

“I should have known!”

Aaron looked back to see Robert pointing, “Oh throw me under the bus why don’t you,” Aaron threw back at Robert.

“You’re the one that told me to do it,” Robert argued.

“You went through her phone?” Chas chimed in.

“Only her messages,” Aaron admitted.

“I can’t believe you two,” Liv stated before turning to leave.

“Liv, wait!” Aaron called after his sister trying to free himself from the junk around his feet. “Where are you going?” He called out again once he was freed following the teen.

“Gabby’s or do you want my phone to make sure?” Robert, Chas, and Paddy heard the teen say.

There was an awkward silencethat filled the room for a moment, “I should probably go….make sure they don’t kill each other….” He trailed off going to leave but quickly turned back going for the two Americanos. “Can’t forget these,” he muttered.

“Good luck,” Chas called after her son-in-law. 

“Cheers,” Robert replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
